Feelings Revealed
by ComposingASymphony
Summary: Title says it all. Light confesses his feelings for L but leaves the detective confused about his emotions. How will L sort out these unfamilar emotions, and will he feel the same about Light? LxLight LightxL Death Note. shonen-ai, don't like don't read.


Woo, my first Death Note...I'm scared...ANYWAYS! So I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update Limited Love (and for those of you who haven't read it yet please do,) I apologize, school gets in the way and I'm watching an anime on the internet KYO KARA MAOH for those of you who like/have heard of/watched the show, so watching that everyday after school so...yeah I get side tracked. But i promise that i'll work on it (since i skipped school today.) So enjoy this fic and review please.

_Summery:_** ...do i have one...?....** _*please hold while this author comes up with a summery*_ beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp

**_ACTUAL SUMMERY!:_** Thanks for waiting. _Light confesses his feelings for L but leaves the detective confused about his emotions. How will L sort out these unfamilar emotions, and will he feel the same about Light?_

Stupid me forgeting the summery....its kind of all in the title, but whatever. ENJOY!

Feelings Revealed

* * *

L stared at the brightly glowing computer screen which was currently broadcasting a live feed of two confinement cells. One of these cells held Misa Amane, who was currently asleep, and Light Yagami- the Kira suspect- in the other cell.

Light was sitting at the edge of the single steel cot in the empty cement room, slouched over with his hair a wild mess and his hands resting behind him still chained together by a pair of handcuffs. It was extremely late in the night, unknown to Light, so it seemed unusual that the teen would still be awake when it was L who would be the only one awake 24/7. As L examined the screen showing Light, he suddenly noticed that the boy's skin had become unnaturally pale from before he was confined and it also seemed that Light was getting thinner even though Watari brought him at least two meals a day. Feeling slightly worried for the possible killer, L decided to check on Light.

"Light-kun," L said through the microphone in front of him which connected to a speaker in Light's cell, "are you feeling alright? You should be asleep right now, yet you are sitting there looking very unhealthy." Light looked up at the camera placed in a top corner of the cell, even though he couldn't actually see L he knew the detective was watching.

"I'm fine Ryuzaki, why do you care anyways?" Light challenged. His voice sounded dry and raspy like he had a sore throat.

"I don't want my suspect dying on me before I can prove he's Kira," L explained apathetically. He could see Light glare at him through the camera and he knew what line would come next.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira!" Light shouted. It was true, about 4 weeks after being put in confinement Light seemed different, his eyes- as L noticed- had that innocent look in them. Unlike before, Light's eyes had an evil glint in them, as though he was plotting something.

"You may not be, but I still need to hold you in confinement to see if the killings continue while you are under my watch," L explained. In truth the killings had continued but L would never let Light know. "You agreed to this Light-kun, I still consider you a suspect." L shifted in his chair and reached for a plate of strawberry cake beside him. Light looked back down at the floor and sighed quietly.

"What's the time Ryuzaki, you said it was late in the night but I don't have my watch on me, not that I'd be able to see it anyways." L glanced at a nearby digital clock with bright red numbers.

"It is exactly three twenty-five in the morning," L said turning back to the monitor. "Don't ask me for the date because I'm not going to tell you." Light said nothing and looked like he was lost deep in thought. When L zoomed in on Light's face he could see the distant look more clearly and the glazed look in his dark eyes. "What are you thinking about Light-kun?" L asked curiously.

Light's head snapped up and a confused expression came across his face. "Huh, what did you say Ruy-" Light was cut off by a sudden coughing fit.

"Are you sure you're okay Light-kun, you seem sick." L asked again.

"I'm fine I think," Light replied. "Ryuzaki do you….do you think you can come down here, just for a while? I haven't actually seen anybody in a while aside from Watari but even then I don't see him for long. I feel lonely, please?" L didn't waste a second thinking about this pleading request.

"No, what do you think confinement is? The reason you are there is so I can monitor your actions to confirm whether or not you are Kira. Anyways if I leave the computer unattended you or Miss Amane may do something Kira-like and I will not know this." L explained.

"Then have Watari watch the monitors," Light suggested, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please Ryuzaki, I really want to talk to someone in person, and since you're already there…can't you just come down for a moment…please. I wanted to tell…never mind, but will you come down?" This time L took a minute to think about the consequences of visiting Light. Watari _could_ always call him if anything happened, what harm could it do?

"Hmm…well I suppose I could visit for a while, since it seems like you really want me to come see you. I'll be down there in a bit," L said before pressing another button that called Watari.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" The older man answered.

"Watari, I'm going to go visit Light-kun in his cell, could you watch the monitors while I'm gone?"

"Of course," he replied shortly. L turned off the computers and stood up from his chair. He grabbed the keys that unlocked each cell and shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

When L opened the door to Light's cell the teen immediately sat upright on the edge of the cot and had a smile on his pale pink lips. "You came down," Light stated quietly.

"I said I would be here didn't I?" L asked while locking the thick steel door behind him. The insomniac stood in his usual slouched position leaning against the door and facing Light.

"Yes, but I didn't really know if you'd keep your word, you lie quite a bit anyways," Light noted. L kept a straight face but was a little shocked on the inside at how the teen was able to tell when he was lying. "Why don't you sit down?" The teen suggested sliding over a bit to make some space for him. L looked at Light suspiciously but went to sit down anyways, automatically folding his legs into their usual position.

"So what did you want to talk about?" L asked turning to Light.

"What?" The brunette asked confused. L rolled his dark black eyes and sighed.

"You asked me down here to talk didn't you? So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right," Light mumbled. His pale face suddenly took on a blush that was never seen before on the boy. "Well um…I actually wanted to…um," Light was stumbling for words, which was extremely rare for someone like him.

"If you do not have anything to say then I am wasting my time here, goodbye Light-kun." L began to stand and head for the exit but was stopped by Light's sudden outburst.

"NO, don't go please!" Light begged. "Look, I really want to talk to you, but what I want to say is difficult to put into words, especially when talking to you. Just give me a minute; I'll be able to say what I want to say…hopefully." L stared at Light for a bit before sitting back down on the hard cot.

"Alright Light-kun, but please do not waste all of my time, I do have other things to do you know." Light nodded and both fell into a comfortable silence. Light squirmed a bit out of sudden discomfort. L remained motionless with his thumb at his lips. Light took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ryuzaki…."L turned to the younger teen with a blank face but was thrown into shock when he felt something soft press against his lips. His eyes widened but he did nothing to push Light away. The teen pressed his lips harder onto L's, keeping his eyes closed and waiting for the moment L pushes him away in disgust. But that moment never came, L just sat there frozen.

Since Light was still human and needed air, he pulled away from L and looked in the other direction with a darker blush on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I'm sorry," Light whispered so softly it was barely heard by L who was still in shock but managed not to show it.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me Light-kun?" L asked gently. Light nodded but didn't look towards L. How could he even look at the detective, L knew of his feelings now, and there's no way in the world those feelings would be returned.

"I-I was trying to tell you that…I think I'm in love with you, Ryuzaki. But I know you'd never feel the same about me, I wanted to tell you, just to see what would happen if you knew," Light said his voice just barely a whisper. It was true; L never had somebody have feelings for him, not in a romantic sense. And he certainly never had anyone admit these feelings, up until now. The main problem seemed to be though, is that L didn't how to react to this confession, all his life he had concentrated on keeping his emotions locked up. Admitting anything now would just bring down the wall he built.

"I can't say I feel the same Light-kun, at least not right now. I have to know though, what caused you to feel this way about me? I'm not attractive, I'm very anti-social and I accuse you of being Kira, what could you possibly like about me?" Light chuckled softly at that and smiled a bit.

"That's true and you calling me Kira _is _very annoying but to me you're intelligent, calm, you can make me laugh at the most unusual times and of course you're beautiful. I understand if you don't feel the same way now but I can still dream right?" L soaked in this information silently and made no facial emotions.

"You think I'm beautiful?" L asked in disbelief. Light nodded and gave L another soft kiss.

"More than anything in the world," Light confirmed. A blush crept onto L's face and he looked away in what looked like embarrassment.

'_I'm not embarrassed and I'm certainly not blushing,' L thought to himself. 'I don't show emotions like this especially not over something as pathetic as a kiss…' _

"I-I think that maybe I should go Light-kun, we've talked enough," L stood abruptly and headed to the steel door. "Bye," he said quickly without looking back and shut and locked the door behind him. Light lied back down on the cot resting on his side and sighed contently.

"That was amazing…now I've just got to get him to realize and confess he likes me too…somehow."

* * *

L fidgeted in his computer chair for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't get Light off his mind and each time the teen appeared in his thoughts he squirmed uncomfortably. Of course these thoughts were often easy to shake off if not for a few moments. The one thing L couldn't seem to stop thinking about though was the tingle on his lips from the kiss Light gave him the previous night. Every so often the sensation would return and L would imagine the very moment when Light leaned in to press their lips together.

L shook his head trying to shake of the very image. He shouldn't be thinking about that when Kira could still be on the loose! But each time it was getting harder to stop his emotions from reacting to the thoughts. The detective's heart would flutter at the imaginary feel of Light's warm and surprisingly soft lips.

Maybe if he confronted Light the awkward feelings would disappear. Glancing at the monitors showing the cells, L saw that both Light and Misa were sound asleep. This would be a good opportunity to test his idea. _'No, I will not stoop so low as to do something to Light in his sleep!' _L shouted in his head, _'but…I really want to get all this sorted out so…it couldn't hurt to try.'_ His decision was final. L pressed a button on the computer and Watari immediately answered.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I'm going to um, check on Light-kun, please notify me if anything happens."

"Of course," Watari replied without questioning L's motives. The detective shut down his computer and grabbed the keys off the desk like before. It wasn't a long walk to Light's cell and soon L was standing before the familiar steel door. He unlocked the door as quietly as possible and slipped inside.

The cell was practically pitch black except for a single dim light that was emitting from the corner of the cement walls. L crept over to the cot where Light slept and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting before seeing the outline of Light's body against the darkness. The teen was sound asleep unlike last night, and was lying on his right arm with his hands still locked together. His even breathing escaped his slightly parted lips and was almost completely silent.

'_He looks peaceful….innocent even…'_ L thought to himself as he stared at the brunette. He was having second thoughts about this plan but it was too late to turn back now. L took a deep breath and gently swept Light's hair away from his cool forehead. He studied Light for a few more seconds before leaning down closing the distance between him and Light.

L brushed his lips against the others'. It was a soft unsure kiss, but the second L's lips connected with Light's he felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach and felt his heart flutter in an unfamiliar way. Light made no sign of waking up and L moved his lips against Light's in a gentle caress.

It was going just as L planned…until he felt Light pushing back against the kiss.

"Mmnnn…Ryuzaki," Light gasped waking from his once deep sleep. L pulled away suddenly and stood up backing away a few steps from the cot.

"I-I apologize Light-kun," L stuttered feeling ready to run from the room. But his legs would not move and he remained in the spot he currently stood. "I should not have done that to you, especially in your sleep." Light didn't respond immediately but sat up looking at the ground with distant look. Unknown to L, Light was recalling the scene and feeling of the detectives lips against his own. He closed his eyes, replying the moment over and over again. What he would give to feel that sensation one more time.

"W-why were you…what are you doing here Ryuzaki?" Light asked after a few moments. L looked away slightly flushed and hesitated to answer.

"Well…you see I…I was trying to figure something out…" L struggled to say. Light looked at the detective suspiciously, this wasn't the usual way he spoke L was never flustered or stuttering.

"So this _experiment_ required kissing me?" The teen asked.

"Well in a way," L prepared himself to explain his actions, "yesterday – when you kissed me – I had this strange feeling within me, my stomach twisted and my heart…I don't know I guess you could say it fluttered. I've never felt like that before and I wanted to see if kissing you was the cause. That's why I came down here, to confirm the feelings."

"Did you have the same feelings as before?" Light asked with a little hope in his voice. This could be what he had been wanting. _'If Ryuzaki says he had the same feeling as before that means he likes me too!!'_ The teen inwardly cheered as he waited for the other's answer.

"Well um…actually I did…but I'm still unsure as to what it means," L confessed. Light chuckled and stood from the bed, advancing towards the insomniac.

"Silly, it probably means you're in love, or like someone deeply," Light explained. L's face had a shocked expression after hearing this.

"L-love, are you sure? But I've never loved anyone Light-kun," L protested.

"Well there's a first for everything Ryuzaki," Light said walking closer to the other. L backed up as far as he could until his back hit the wall.

"But y-you are a Kira suspect; I can't— I _shouldn't_ fall in love with you!" L tried to reason. Light stopped a few feet away from him and stared back with a straight face.

"But you _are_ in love with me…right?" Light asked. The detective looked at the ground for a few seconds, thinking hard about what he was feeling, before looking up and nodding. Light smiled and walked closer to L, leaving barely a few inches between them. "That's all I wanted to know," he whispered before finally closing the distance between them. L gasped but soon melted against the teen's body and wrapped his arms around Light's waist bringing them as close together as possible.

'_I wish I didn't have these stupid handcuffs on, so I can at least run my hands thorough his hair,'_ Light though while he ran his tongue along L's lips. As if reading his mind L used one hand to pull out the set of keys from his pocket. After a minute Light felt a weight drop from his wrists and noticed his hands were now free. Light brought his arms around L's neck and fisted his dark messy hair in his hands, pushing his head impossibly close.

The long heated and passionate kiss seemed to last a lifetime to L and Light, but after a few moments both had to pull away, gasping for air. Their lips were raw and bruised and L looked a little flustered.

"Wow," Light panted, "I never knew you were such a good kisser Ryuzaki." L smiled his rare smile, his arms still around Light's waist.

"I never knew I would have these kind of emotions for someone," L confessed. Light laughed and placed a few more gentle kisses on L's lips.

* * *

Light shifted closer to L as they lay on the cot in the cell. His hands were still unchained but he knew L would want to put them back on, but he didn't care, might as well make use of his hands while he could.

"Even though we're together, am I still a Kira suspect?" Light asked hopefully. L looked at Light and nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately yes, I can't just decide to let you free after all this effort to put you here. What would the rest of the Task Force think?" L said. "But I promise I'll come visit you every day, but it will most likely be when everyone has left."

"That's okay as long as you do visit," Light agreed. He sighed contently and leaned up to give L another kiss. "I love you Ryuzaki." L smiled and pulled the teen closer to him.

"I love you too Light-kun."

OWARI

* * *

**If anyone noticed this story was based on the Death Note doujinshi called _Taikutsu_. I had read it once and...well lets just say that was the last time i read it. *shudders* Yea.....**

Well did you like it?? Flames (whatever they are...) accepted. Please review! I know there are probably typos but as always I won't find them untill later....... Like I said Review please!!


End file.
